Zim the Slime
by AkumaKami64
Summary: Zim has a final, climatic battle with Dib on Irk to stop a plot by the Resisty. After dying a hero of the Irken Empire, Zim find himself in a new world with a completely different body than he's use to. Watch Zim as he takes this fantasy world by storm, not just with the superior abilties of his malleable form, but his Irken genius. Harem, Zim being Zim, and Nation building.


Zim the Slime

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader Zim or anything else here

Summary: Zim has a final, climatic battle with Dib on Irk, to stop a plot by the Resisty. After dying a hero of the Irken Empire, Zim find himself in a new world with a completely different body than he's use to. Watch Zim as he takes this fantasy world by storm, not just with the superior abilties of his malleable form, but his Irken genius. Harem, Zim being Zim, and Nation building.

Dib grinned savagely as he ran through the corridors of dark pink and purple. It had all finally led up to this moment: A lifetime of humiliation, three years of fighting Zim, months of rallying the conquered and enemy planets of the Irken Empire, weeks to plan and train. All for this one day, this great assault on Irk itself. He could feel the trembling even down here, many miles below the surface. The tremors as hundreds, thousands of spaceships clashed in all levels of the atmosphere and many more soldiers fought over a foothold on the surface.

All of it a ruse, a distraction to allow a small team to make it covertly deep in the heart of enemy territory: the PINK, or rather, the Pak Integral Network Kenter. Where the Control Brains housed and managed all of Irken knowledge and history, along with overseeing the whole of Irken Society. All he had to do was upload a Resisty engineered virus, the Stealth Liberation Invasive Protocol, into the brains. From there it would spread to Irkens all over the universe. If it didn't destroy all of the green conquerors entirely, it would cripple them as a species: many would die en masse while the survivors would struggle to rewire their Paks to work properly again.

Even knowing what was at stake, Dib couldn't help taking a second to stare in awe at the Kenter: A great column of machinery, emitting a bright purple-pink glow against a see-through shield that dimmed the harshness of the light. It had to be as wide as a football stadium and he couldn't see the top or bottom from the catwalk he was on. Lining it on every level was a series of control brains, far larger than images he had seen of the known ones, with an exterior that looked less like an Irken Pak and more like the armor of a crustacean.

"Intruder! Intruder! Irken Guards, report immediately!" The alarm sounded throughout the massive control room.

"Ha! Don't bother Ali-Irken scum!" Dib declared as he raced up to a terminal and got to work. He had to remind himself, after years of only dealing with Zim, not to say aliens in general were scum. "We've already jammed your transmissions! And my friends can hold off any that manage to come this way," he said vindictively.

"You are the human known as Dib," the nearest Control Brain noted, Dib noting a masculine tone. "How did you obtain the information to find this place?"

"You can thank an old friend for that," Dib answered with a smug look. "You Irkens really shouldn't have screwed Tak over like you did," he informed as he brought out the yellow drive holding the virus.

"That program is just as likely to eliminate her as all other Irkens," the Control Brain commented in observation.

"Oh, so you do know what this is, eh?" Dib asked with a smirk as he wiggled it in his hand.

"You would be surprised by what we know, Human," the Control Brain retorted with an ominous glow about it.

"Oh, scary. What are you going to do? With this battle going on, you can't afford to focus on much else, let alone attacking me," Dib reminded triumphantly.

"We have already defeated you, Dib Membrane," another Control Brain answered, this one female, as it lowered down to Dib's right.

"What are you talking about? In case you haven't noticed, even disregarding this little puppy, I arranged the greatest attack on this planet in modern memory!" Dib reminded as he continued to type away.

"Second."

Dib actually paused at that. "Come again?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow. In response, an image appeared between him and the He-Brain, showing Irk being attacked...by an Irken robot. "Oh, yeah, the Resisty told me about this," Dib said with a chuckle. "Zim ruined your fist bid for universal takeover. I'm amazed you didn't kill that idiot for all the trouble he caused you. But as one act of good will, I did you all the pleasure of taking care of that, what's your term for him? Oh, right, Defective. Ha!" Dib declared with a deep laugh.

*POOSH!*

Right up until something stabbed him in the back. "Gra! Who the-?!" Dib cried out as he turned around with a glare only to pale at who he saw. "Zim...?" he whispered in horror.

And it was Zim. An antennae was missing, his left arm was limp and covered in pink-ish blood, and he was bleeding heavy from the various injuries over himself. He said not a word as he limped forward, using his broken tentacles to help push himself along.

"How are you even alive? And how did you get past the infiltration team!?" Dib yelled as he forced himself up.

Zim forced a pained smirk onto his face. "Well, I couldn't let anyone get between our reunion, Dib," Zim stated as he summoned every ounce of venom. "They kept screaming, right to the end how they just had to hold me off, just a little longer, and you'd finish the job."

Dib winced, both in physical and emotional pain. He had grown rather close to some of them in training for this day. "Hopefully the last sacrifice needed to destroy the Irken War-Machine," Dib declared as he pulled out the drive, holding it over the terminal, causing Zim to stop.

"How Irken of you. Willing to kill us all, down to the last smeet, just for victory," Zim taunted as he licked the blood from his lip.

"Shut it, Zim! Now, what was that about you winning?" Dib asked the She-Brain. "I mean, come on, Zim was your plan?"

"Zim Was Always The Plan."

Dib almost jumped as every Control Brain answered him as one, making Zim smirk. "So tell me, Dib. What next? How much more alien scum will you destroy to make way for humanity's glorious future?" Zim taunted with a chuckle.

"As many more like you as there are," Dib answered resolutely. "You and your kind are a plague, a disease spreading through the stars and destroying everything you find. And that's why I have to stop you!" he declared, bringing the drive down into the terminal, right as Zim leapt at him-

"Detaching Walkway," He-Brain declared abruptly.

\- and the floor fell from under him, forcing him to grab the terminal and dangle from it. Before he could even try to pull himself up, Zim landed on him, literally biting into Dib's right arm as the human screamed in agony. "Dammit...!" Dib gritted his teach as he felt Zim twisting whatever was stabbed into his back. With a growl, he let go. As they fell down, he reached into his coat and pulled out a pistol-like blaster. Zim let go, his broken spider legs grabbing the rails of the next catwalk level, pulling him over as Dib collided with the metal floor, his left arm popping out of its socket upon impact.

"Are you trying to kill both of us?" Dib yelled to Zim as he tried not to scream, popping his arm back into place.

"One more sacrifice to prevent the Human War-Machine," Zim returned with a snicker, coughing up some blood. "You can thank your sister, by the way."

"Gaz? What does she have to do with this?" Dib questioned with a glare.

"She pulled me out of the wreck after you and your friends blew up my base. Nursed me back to health and everything, even helped me salvage my base," Zim explained with relish.

"Gahh, that little traitor! Even now she doesn't realize the threat you pose," Dib cried out in frustration. "That doesn't matter though. You can't stop me, Zim. You might kill me by the end, but I will be sending these brains to hell, along with most of your empire," he declared as he got to his feet.

"You will try," Zim corrected ominous as he forced himself up as well.

With a growl, Dib raised the weapon and fired at Zim. The Irken dodged his head minutely to the left, the shot making impact with an invisible shield around the control brains. Zim leapt to the side and used the remains of his Pak's tentacles to propel himself forward and up. One shot grazed him on the leg before he landed, his fist making impact with Dib's head as he grabbed the human's right arm, stabbing his digits into the wounds left by his teeth. Dib screamed in agony as he let go of the blaster from the sudden pain, trying to slam Zim against the railing and punch him in the eye.

"Why! Won't! You! Die!?" Dib cried out as his fist became drenched in the alien ichor.

"Foolish Dib," Zim said softly, despite the pain, just before slamming his head into Dib's. The human stunned, Zim pushed him away, hard, nearly over the railing. "I will not die...so long as you...darken this universe."

"Me? ME?! Your race practices genocide for fun and turns planets into parking lots! And you're a disease even on THEM?! And you have the nerve to say "I" darken the universe?! Dib yelled in outrage as he righted himself.

"Yes," Zim answered, plain and blunt.

The human's eyebrow twitched maddeningly for an instant before he let out a scream, a scream of years of frustration and hatred towards this individual alien, and came at him fists blazing; to the head, the chest, the chin, wherever he could get a strike in. Zim, even injured as he was, got his own licks in as well. His clawed digits helped to injure his foe more and more. As the savage display went on, Dib ultimately reached out to strangle the Irken. As he savored the feeling of Zim struggling beneath his grasp with eyes glaring hatefully back at him, it was only Dib's vast paranoia that allowed him to feel something reaching into his pocket.

"Oh no you don't!" Dib roared, kicking Zim in the gut to push himself back, away from Zim's robot limb trying to pluck the virus drive from his pocket. "Nice try, Zim, but it's time to end this. Once and for all!" Dib declared as he dashed to another terminal, leaving the wounded Irken to his injuries.

"Detaching Walkway," the She-Brain's voice rang out.

But Dib was prepared this time, making a jump for the terminal and managing to hang on the computer with his feet on the very edge. "Not this time, Control Lames!" Dib taunted as he ripped the drive from his pocket and stabbed it into the port. As sparks began to fly from the terminal, Dib let out a triumphant laugh, looking across the gap to see Zim standing there with a stony look on his face. "Enjoy living while you can, Zim! The rest of your kind may have a fair shot, but I doubt your body can hold up once your pak gives out!" he reminded with a vindictive smile.

"Probably not, no," Zim agreed absently, smiling softly as he pulled something out of his own pocket. A flash drive…identical to Dib's.

The human boy stared, unable to understand or accept what he was seeing, what it could mean. He slowly turned back to the computer screen and watched the words appear over the screen of static: SLIP...Sabotage Lame Idiotic Plan

Dib's eye twitched as he let out a scream of frustration. "EVERY TIME! Every good thing that goes bad in my life, it always comes back to you, ZIM! But don't get too cocky! The Resisty's already coded a failsafe into the drive! Once a certain amount of time expires, far less than you'd need to decode the virus, it'll deconstruct itself! We will try again and the Irken Empire will FALL Zim! FALL! Like the giant parasites that you are! We will-"

"Goosian technology is very strange, isn't it?" Zim asked with a knowing, tired smirk as Dib grew silent. "The ones who made this, the Goosians, right?"

"Yeah, so?" Dib asked in annoyance.

"Like living things, their programs. They can adapt, learn, and even repair systems from scratch. Their coding is so powerful that, yes, it could fight through a Control Brain if directly uploaded to them. But, no matter what format their programs are in, they have one big glaring weakness. You can't copy them," Zim stated as Dib went stiff. "Yes, if it's not used, it'll disappear from this drive and reassemble at some unknown location, ready to be used again."

"Y-yeah, well so what if you know what it is?! You can't stop it! It'll only activate upon being uploaded to an Irken Control Brain!" Dib retorted, even if he was a bit unnerved.

Zim cocked his head, as if teasing him. "I wonder if your allies didn't know or if they just didn't get it through your fat head?" he mused to himself with a strange, peaceful smile. "Control Brains are nothing more than genetically modified Irken's, Dib."

Dib's heart skipped a beat as he processed what Zim was implying. "You...you can't be serious. You, in all your egotistical, self-serving...ZIMness? There is no way you'd ever-" Dib rambled only to look on in disbelief as Zim started bringing the drive towards his back. "Oh my god, he's serious. Zim, wait! It doesn't have to be this way! Your people, your leaders never gave a damn about you! Imagine how much the universe will revere you if you, a greater turncoat than Tak, the Irken that has destroyed more of the Irken military than all its many enemies combined, brought down the Empire! You'd be a legend!" he tried to reason with.

Zim just shook his head and chuckled. "Zim wins, Dib-Stink," he said as he inserted the drive into his Pak.

"NO! Dammit! Just dammit all!" Dib wailed out as he slammed his hand against the wall repeatedly.

"Invader Zim," the Control Brain addressed, floating by the walkway. "You do know that your PAK and all within it will be terminated by the virus? You will, essentially, be erased from the Irken Collective."

"Yeah, yeah, let's hurry this up. Zim has plenty of better places to be," Zim waved off casually as he sat down on the side of the ledge of the walk way.

"SLIP Uploading. Isolating and breaking all connections with Pak belonging to Invader Zim," another brain announced.

"I swear, Zim, I will come back here and waste this entire planet to the core!" Dib vowed hatefully.

"Good, then I know I made the right choice," Zim said mysteriously, his pak sparking for a second as he coughed.

"Estimated time for Pak to be terminated by virus: Fifteen minutes," a control brain informed. "You have done the empire a great service, Invader."

"A-as much as Zim would love to hear more about how great he is, I would like to spend my last Zim-filled moments enjoying Dib's misery," Zim said with a pained smile.

"You've stopped us here, but the Resisty will retreat and they will return, stronger every time," Dib claimed.

"Dib-stink, do you really think I would waste my time giving you a fake drive and not have it be a way to rub salt in your smelly wounds?" Zim asked mockingly.

"What are you...?" Dib asked in bewilderment before a ping went off.

"Information uploaded. Updating all Paks in the vicinity of planet Irk," a control brain announced.

"What information!? What update?!" Dib asked in alarm before glaring at a cackling Zim, tempted to make a leap for him.

The dying Irken just smirked as a holographic screen showed...Gir; surrounded by Irken soldiers and with many electric tubes sticking into his head.

And his eyes were red. "Master! Operation Stupid-Ray is all set!"

"Thank you, Gir. I'm sorry to say that this will be the last time I order you around," Zim greeted with a smile. "It's been fun, you bucket of bolts."

The red eyes flashed blue for a moment. "Waaaaa! I'll miss you too, Masta!" Gir cried out, grinning even as tears flooded from his eyes before they flashed back to red. "It has been an honor, Sir! And I am sorry I tried to kill you! Gir Unit Signing Out!" Gir declared before the screen changed to a view of the battle on Irk.

"Your robot? What is he going to do? Explode?" Dib asked tauntingly.

"Yes," Zim answered bluntly, shocking the earth boy.

"Operation commencing in five seconds!" the control brain announced. "Three, two, one!"

"WEEEEEEE!" Gir's voice could be heard echoing all over Irk as a dome of blue energy formed on the surface near the battle.

"What is that...?" Dib asked, his confidence shattering into dread.

"It's Gir," Zim answered as the dome expanded. "Little idiot once hooked himself up to a power source and started radiating pure stupidity."

"Pure stupidity?" Dib asked slowly, blinking. "That's, that's just dumb. Really dumb."

"Super dumb, Dib-stink, super dumb," Zim agreed with a dark grin. "But, thanks to that little stick I traded with you, all Irkens just became immune to becoming Super Dumb.

Within the next moment, the energy exploded in a shock wave around the planet, covering every ship- even those outside the atmosphere. There was a brief, ominous pause from all sides before all hell broke loose.

Random Resisty ships started falling wildly from the sky, as if no one had any idea how to fly them. Shots went in completely random directions, even causing some friendly fire. All Dib could do was watch in horror as the greatest attack on Irk came to a quiet end within less than a minute.

"If it makes you feel any better, they're so stupid now, they don't even know what's happening or the implications. They're like Pakless smeets now, just waiting to be put down," Zim reassured with a laugh that quickly turned into a coughing fit.

Dib trembled for a moment before he let loose a madden roar, leaping with inhuman strength towards the alien. "YOU BASTARD! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING! EVEN DYING HERE, YOU GET THE DAMN LAST LAUGH!" he yelled, almost mindless as he tried to reach and rip into the smiling Irken. It wasn't until another moment of struggling that he realized that he was being held in midair by mechanical tentacles.

But not Zim's, or the control brain's.

"Been a while, Big Headed One," Red greeted with an even stare as he and Purple stood on either side of where Zim sat.

"Well, well, the Tallests themselves," Dib noted dryly. "Forgive me if I don't feel honored."

"His head is bigger than his mouth," Purple noted, looking both amused and depressed.

Dib just let out a broken laugh. "W-well, that's it then. But at least I got see how pathetic your story ended, Zim. Good for nothing other than as a disposal unit!" Dib declared vindictively. "Guess it was good luck they never erased you."

"It wasn't luck," Red corrected sternly, his pak-limbs tightening and nearly crushing the boy.

Dib continued to glare as more holographic screens appeared all around them, showing things that...couldn't be real. They showed Dib standing over a conquered Irk, humanity taking to the stars, claiming their own place among the stars as a much more heroic and adult Dib led the ever advancing might of humanity against their many enemies. "What...what is this?" he asked in disbelief.

"The future, or what would have been, I guess," Purple answered with a shrug. "Turns out the Control Brains are so smart they can see through time."

"Tch, yeah right. Then why didn't they foresee this invasion ahead of time? Why didn't they stop us before?" Dib sneered at the claim.

"Why do you think this is?" Red asked with an eye roll. "As much as it pains me to admit, every horrible thing Zim caused was important to complete one goal: Stopping you, Dib Membrane."

"Yeah, apparently, if Impending Doom one took off well, your planet would have either been A. Conquered, with you either a slave or a survivor or B. made aware of life beyond your world," Purple elaborated uncertainly. "Do I have that right?"

"Yes," the control brains answered.

"And in doing so, you would lead a resistance against Irk. Every time. And every time, there is only one that ends up as the greatest threat to you," Red continued as a screen showed several depictions of different Dibs fighting a familiar Irken.

"Is that...Zim?" Dib asked in shock.

"We always end up here, Dib, with one or both of us dying," Zim said with a chuckle. "In this case, I just won everything else."

"That's...that's insane! You're telling me the whole reason Zim was allowed to exist, why a defect like him wasn't erased, was to fight me?!" Dib questioned in exasperation.

"Oh no, no no no," Purple denied with a smile. "Zim was turned into a defective to fight you while slowing down the Irken War-Machine."

"Why not just not conquer in that direction then?!" Dib asked in shock. "Why do something this convoluted."

Red shrugged. "Hey, I'm not the one that sees the future. I just assume that this was the path most likely to stop you before you did too much damage to the Irken Empire, or the rest of the universe. Cause, you know, you turn into a bit of an asshole."

"...Really? YOU are saying that?!" Dib asked, seething in their grip.

"Yeah, somehow you get immortal, unite and expand humankind over the entire galaxy and beyond, decrying pretty much all non-humans as scum to be destroyed or enslaved. Very Irken of you, but even you take it too far," Purple explained with a grimace. "I suddenly feel like we should put Impending Doom II on hold."

"Agreed," the Control Brains responded.

"That's still spooky," Purple noted.

"Great, you got your big reveal. Now what happens to me? You gonna kill me?" Dib asked with a defiant snort.

"Yeah...just after the stupid-wave hits," Red answered with a smirk.

"Wait, wh-?!" Dib exclaimed right before a blue light washed over the room. "Hoo? Ugggg?" Dib looked around stupidly.

Zim coughed as he picked up the long discarded blaster Dib had dropped in the fight, lifting it to shoot his old enemy in the head. The near mindless boy let out a pain-filled scream before falling limp with a great wound going straight though his skull and out the back. "If only I had been a little less defective, I might have done that when I first met him," Zim mused absently.

"Yes, but then you probably wouldn't have gotten Miyuki AND Spork killed," Purple reminded with a smile. "Miyuki would have let humans become potential allies and Spork...Eh, Red, help me out?"

"Spork would have pushed up Impending Doom by a lot," Red answered with a sigh. "...I'm sorry, Zim."

"What for? I'm the one who put you all through the dirt grinder," Zim reminded with a self-deprecating laugh, nearly falling off the ledge.

"Easy, easy!" Red called as he discarded Dib's body behind them, quickly leaning down to grab the smaller Irken before he could fall. He and Purple pulled Zim back away from the edge, blood starting to pour from the invader's mouth.

"This isn't contagious, right?" Purple asked in concern, getting an annoyed look from Red. "What?"

The more mature of the Tallests sighed as he leaned down to Zim's level. "Zim, I'm...sorry you had to go through all of this," he said sincerely.

"Y-yeah, finding out your mind was all twisted up just before you had to die wasn't fun," Zim admitted with a chuckle before grasping in pain. "Oh, my Irk my Spooch hurts!"

_['Request Confirmed! Acquiring Pain Nullification! Acquisition Successful!']_

"You don't have long, Zim. Especially with all of...this," Red noted, motioning to Zim's many injuries.

"Yeah, got a few too many shots in me," Zim mused with a forced smile. "Hehe, but an Invader can take a pounding when needed."

_['Request Confirmed! Acquiring Projectile Resistance and Physical Attack Resistance! Acquisitions Successful!']_

"It's, umm, too bad you need all that blood," Purple tried to offer with an uncertain smile.

"Purple!" Red scolded.

"What!? I don't know how to do this whole comforting thing!" Purple protested.

"Nah, it's fine, Red. Besides, it would be nice to be a creature that didn't bleed," Zim agreed with a hacking laugh.

_['Request Confirmed! Creating a body that doesn't require blood! Successful!']_

"What is that?" Zim asked weakly.

"What's what?" Red asked in concern.

"Eh, must just be the death calls of my pak," Zim shrugged off. "Just glad it's not sparking anymore."

_['Request Confirmed! Acquiring Electric Current Resistance. Paralysis Resistance is included. Successful!']_

"Is there...anything we can do?" Red asked as he placed a hand on Zim's shoulder.

"Besides staying here? Yeah, one," Zim mused with his eyes closed. "The little human girl, Gaz? Dib's sister? Let her keep everything: The ship, Minimoose, and Gir...if he's alive," Zim answered.

"Zim, why would-?" Red asked in surprise.

"It's mostly junk to us anyway. Besides, she's the only reason I'm here today. She's not her brother, certainly. Though, she is scary," Zim mused with a fond smile. "If it's not the cold glare with her, it's the fiery temper."

_['Request Confirmed! Acquiring Heat Resistance and Cold Resistance. Successful! Attainment of Heat Resistance and Cold Resistance has resulted in a new skill: Thermal Fluctuation Resistance.']_

"Let her have it, Red," Purple urged. "If she wanted to destroy us, she probably wouldn't help Zim against the big headed one."

"True," Red relented with a sigh. "Fine, Zim. Anything else?"

"Just...stay while I go," Zim answered with a sigh. "Hey, Red? Purple? You want to hear some funny thing I heard on Earth?"

"Sure Zim," Purple answered patiently, urging the small Irken on.

"They have this...weird idea. It's like being able to transfer minds without a Pak. That when they die, their essence might be born again as another creature," Zim explained. "Sounds utterly ridiculous, eh?"

"Completely," Red agreed absently as he watched the life fading from what was, admittedly, the most vibrant Irken in the entire empire.

"Yeah, real crazy," Purple agreed with a chuckle before looking curious. "But if you could?

Zim weakly opened his eyes and smiled as much of a grin as he could manage. "Well, I wouldn't be as stupid."

_['Extra Skill acquired: Sage.']_

"Maybe even wise after all I've seen and done," Zim mused.

_['Transforming Skill: Sage into Unique Skill: Great Sage.']_

"I'd like to be an Irken still, but that seems a bit out for me now. But I'd want to be a warrior again, a chance to get it right. To hunt down my enemies, devour them whole, and all that noise," Zim rambled, starting to wobble where he sat.

_['Acquiring Unique Skill: Predator. Successful!']_

"But...but most of all?" Zim paused as if he lost his train of thought, forcing himself to look up at his leaders. "Hey, Red? Purple? You think, if I hadn't needed to be so screwed up, we could have been...friends?"

"Well, if you stopped yelling all the time," Purple joked jovially.

"Yeah, that would have been nice," Red agreed before smirking. "But if I wasn't the Tallest, I'd be kicking your ass in the elites."

"Ha! Maybe, my Tallest, maybe," Zim accepted with a snort. "Well, I do believe...this is where I cash out. Have fun...cleaning up my mess."

"Don't worry, Zim," Purple said with a comforting smile. "Every Irken is going to remember you: the craziest, smallest Irken that saved the empire."

"Smallest, eh?" Zim asked, just above a whisper.

"Might even give you a couple of small statues," Red offered before taking a deep breath. "You're relieved of duty, Invader Zim. You can rest now."

"I think...I'd like that...My Tall..."

The Control Brains silently watched as the false-defect passed on from the living realm, as every Pak connected to the Irken Collective received another update. Just a simple one, an entry into Irken History, adding Zim the Smallest to a list of great heroes to be remembered throughout the rest of time.

**Meanwhile**

Zim felt strange. Like he was a smeet again, sleeping in a tube of goo, waiting to be born. He couldn't see, taste, or hear anything.

Hadn't he died? Was this death?

Kind of a letdown. He was expecting the afterlife, if one existed, to be a bit more, well, more.

No use complaining though, better to try and make something of his situation.

With some effort, he found he could feel himself move, but...something was wrong. His pak, it was gone. Or maybe his body was? There was no familiar connection linking his body to the piece of technology that was essentially his entire being. But he was moving, just...clumsily.

Why couldn't he see? Where were his clawed digits and antennae?

Wait, what was he on? It was hard and rough. Nothing Irken, in all likelihood. And there was something bendy and different. He tried to grasp onto it, only to mentally blink as the object was now INSIDE his body.

Was...was that a plant? And why was it dissolving into hi-

_'Ohhhhhh, crap, the humans were actually right about reincarnation. Why does Zim's body feel like it is made jelly though?'_

_['Answer: You are a slime.']_

_'WHO IS IN ZIM'S HEAD?!'_

**End of Chapter**

Hello, everyone! Welcome to my second Zim fic and first Slime fic. I came up with the set up of this story after I saw a fan theory video that pointed out that the Control Brains in Tak's flashback seemed to be displaying a scene from the first episode, many years/decades later in-universe. While probably just something funny the editors threw in, I ran with the implication that the Control Brains could see the future and made so Zim was intentionally turned into a defective to deal with Dib, who apparently was going to become the God-Emperor of Mankind. Also gave a nice scene between Zim and the Tallests, who kept Zim company while he died.

While, obviously, this story will start off similar to Slime's canon, it'll go off the tracks more and more as time goes on.


End file.
